<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for ‘There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done’ by Aceriee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459598">Art for ‘There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee'>Aceriee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SPN Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Reverse Bang 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for ‘There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you to the mods for organizing this amazing challenge&lt;3</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>
For <a href="https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/">SPN Reversebang</a>2020 I really wanted to draw domestic team free will.<br/>
I ended up drawing this cozy dinner scene with soft warm colors. <br/>
</span> <span class="s1">A big thank you to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife">deancas_itsmylife</a> who claimed the piece and wrote the the sweetest story based on it.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
 ‘<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332833">There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done</a>’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The art was as always made using Procreate </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><a href="https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/Spnrb20familydinner">Tumblr art post</a> | Masterpost</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><br/>
SPN fan art | <a href="https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/">missaceriee</a></p>
<p class="p2">My art blog | <a href="https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/">aceriee-art </a><br/>
<br/>
Instagram | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/">aceriee.art</a></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>